Business of Reluctant Dragons
by Scorpina
Summary: Vince is getting greedy, and has so far made his own Son in law a Dragon! Question is, how far is he willing to go to satify this new sense of greed?
1. Chapter 1

Business of Reluctant Dragons

Chapter 1- What the hell…- Triple H.

I was dying… well… it felt that way. I couldn't get enough water to drink and no matter what I drank it wasn't enough! I took one of the jugs from a water cooler and just downed it in twenty minutes. After that… I passed out… just like that. However, found myself awake in Vince's office.

"My head" I moaned.

"Hunter? Oh thank God you're awake! What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded of me.

"I… I don't know" was all I could say, getting myself off the floor I felt strange, it grew worst when I noticed wings coming across my back! I had a long blood neon green tail with a black tint… Rushing to Vince' mirror I saw it… I was one of them… a dragon! "How… the hell did this happen?" I asked.

Vince looked oblivious. "I can't say for certain"

"I need to talk to Kane!"

"He's not here, we're doing Raw now, he's with Smackdown, remember?"

Why the hell doesn't Vince look worried? "I'll fly to him!" I announced.

"And draw attention to yourself in broad daylight? Hunter stay here and don't leave this office I am going to sort this out!"

"How? You said so yourself, Kane's not here!"

"No, but that doesn't mean we can't ask around. Shao Khan has to be around here somewhere; he got board of wrestling and just decided to hang about. So you stay I'll be back" Vince left me alone in his office. I kept staring at my hands that were now clawed and scaly. The tone of voice he was giving me… didn't sound truthful. How could I tell? I don't know ask my long pointed ears!

I paced about in Vince's office wondering what to do. Vince returned a short time later with a sigh. "Well?" I asked.

He shook his head. "John said he would talk to Kane, in the mean time we might as well make the best of it. Oh did I show you what Kahn gave me?" he showed me a pendent. "It teleports!"

"Great, it can get me to Kane!"

"Not of this realm though…. To others, let me show you" Vince took hold of my wrist, next thing I knew I was in a whole new place… it looked old too! We stood high over a village, a building made of stone, and I jumped when three strange looking men approached me. They pulled out tape and measured me.

"Hey! Hands off!" I growled.

"Hunter, calm down…"

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

Vince looked me in the eyes. "I'm worried the WWE isn't… going so well… I am making a backup plan for you, Stephanie and the kids… You don't want them to go hungry now do you?" 

What the hell is he talking about? "Go hungry? Vince, the WWE is fine"

"I want you to have a large nest egg, just in case… And this is the quickest way to get it!" he said as the hooded creeps measured me again. They then pointed me to an odd platform. I saw no harm in it and stood. I grew nervous as it dipped. On the other side they placed rocks… and kept placing them until they balanced out. I was getting a bad feeling about this.

When I got off, they placed a grail of honey in my hands. "Drink" was all they said.

It then donned on me. "Uh ah! No way! I ain't doing it!" I announced defiantly and placed the grail on the ground. "Vince get someone else, I am not doing this!"

"Hunter… quite embarrassing me… they are paying by the pound! A pound of gold for every pound you eat…"

"I told you I didn't want to be part of this!" I growled to him.

"No, you didn't want to be part of me trying to convince Kane and the others! You never said anything about doing it yourself, and since I am your ride back… and they already set up the deal… you have to go through with it!" Vince hissed.

I growled lowly to him. "Mark my words… I will get revenge for this! You maybe my father in law… but this is low, even for you" I grabbed the grail and drank it down, I wasn't left with much of a choice, Vince would leave me here, I know he would. When I finished off with the grail the hooded men pointed to a pit of a minoitaur… is he kidding me? "Are you serious? Why the hell does it look so fat?" I asked.

"Ate all livestock, nearly ate people," the hooded guy said. "Go… battle" it ordered.

I hissed lowly, the cloaked men led me to the pit and lowered me into it. I didn't know how to fly yet.

The moment I stepped foot in the pit, I knew I was in over my head. The beast looked ill… really! It hardly moved let alone breathed. "You do realize if I do this… I would be in no better shape than…"

"Just eat the damn thing Hunter!" Vince growled.

Great… this is going to go on the long list of things I wish I never did!


	2. Chapter 2 payday

Chapter 2 Payday- Vince.

I was rather amazed at Hunter's determination. He managed to gulp that thing down without a problem… after breaking its neck. He grew too full to stand on his owe two feed; the people of this place did all the work. The measured around his waist and then weighed Hunter at the end. He drew quite a profit if I do say so! So much… that I think I may need another dragon about!

Using the pendent, I got the payment home, and then Triple H.

I rather liked this version of him. He slept and was quiet, something that won't last for too long. I took one of the offices at Titan towers and kept it for storage… and for hiding certain things… like a very full son in law. Hunter stirred hours later, he tried to get up but found himself stuck. "What the…. OH GOD!" he screamed at his large frame.

"You've seen the others Hunter, just relax and let it work it's way through" I said to him.

He growled and tried to grab me. "You sick son of a bitch!" he hissed. "How could you do this to me! I'm family!"

"You're an in law… not quite family. Besides why the hell are you so upset? You earned your paycheck three times over in just one meal! ONE MEAL Hunter!"

"I rather be in the ring," he roared to me.

"You are though… No one knows the wiser" I explained, the one thing about dealing with odd men from other realms is that they do share great secrets. Like how to create a dragon proof room, no dragon can get in, or out of! Like this room, as well how to create doppelgangers! It's really easy once you have the right materials.

Hunter tried time and time again to get up and onto his feet, yet grew breathless and tired the harder he tried. "Calm yourself down, and get some sleep, I need to have you ready for the next place." I announced.

"Next… next place?" he stuttered. "I ain't going to the next place!" he screamed as I walked out the door.

Once the door shut, it blended into the wall. Amazing isn't it? I created another room to stick all the payment in, I am utterly amazed at the gold already gathered and given, so much of it that I could see Hunter and Steph, not needing all of it.

"This makes that pay off to Mayweather look like nothing!" I said proudly to myself. But then I remembered… I was given another pearl by Kratos… to use to make the money for Mayweather's paycheck… You know, I always did see a dragon in the likes of… Chris Jericho…


	3. Chapter 3 Contentment

Chapter 3- Contentment- Kane.

"That… was wonderful," purred my wife Melissa. She snuggled up next to me, as we grew rather tried.

"Now you can't say I don't take you anywhere," I purred back to her.

"Mom… dad… please, we're trying to sleep!" protested Kratos. It was a family outing for the ages. A single realm was attack by bull men… and my family took them all out! And yes, even I got in on the action. I must admit though, it is rather funny to watch your meals squirm inside of your stomach… I rather enjoyed it… Damn, my boys do get it from me, and the girls! I was rather surprised to how Melissa was really into it! She ate them left right and center!

We were resting on silk blankets and bedding, pillows of fine blankets meant for a king. I felt spoiled! The realm ruler approached me. "Dragon… many I speak with you?" he asked.

I nodded and let my wife sleep, as I had to roll myself up… no easy task, I could hardly see my own two feet… then again… I couldn't! I over ate greatly! Eventually I made it over to the realm leader who was humble to me. "I… I cannot thank you enough, I feel horrible for lying to you… We don't have much to pay your family with…"

"Pay?" I asked. "You have given us a place to sleep and treat us like royalty, I call that payment"

The old man's eyes filled with tears as he shook one of my hands, he even kissed it before bowing. "Thank you, stay as long as you wish!" he said. That maybe a while, I think I made a new family record. Eight minoitaur and a cow… the cow was an accident, I was caught up in the heat of the moment of battle.

Ah the battle, I should go into that. My family and I had arrived after Khan spoke of a realm in great danger of the bull men. "There's at least twenty last I was told, they cannot survive another attack!" he told me.

I knew it had to be done; I was going to go alone to see what I could take out, yet Melissa caught my arm. "You're not having all the fun!" she said with a grin. My kids backed her on this as we went to the realm together. I worked with the leader and ordered vast amounts of King's gold… aka honey. We drank what we wanted and use the rest to our advantage.

When the minoitaur prepared to charge… the feast became an utter free for all! An all you can eat buffet, with no forks, plates or even cooking required! I was nervous at first until one creature came right at me. I grabbed it and just shoved it down my throat… it was rather cool! Then another came at me… and another… more and more they came the more I wanted to eat them! I didn't care if I got full or not… I just couldn't stop myself! Melissa, hell she gave me a run for my money! Doing the exact same and kept consuming minoitaur after minoitaur. My kids relished in their meals, I kept going when I accidentally ate that cow… I didn't realize it was until I heard an odd mooing coming from my stomach in mid feasting.

When it was all said and done, not a minoitaur stood. And no one in my family was going to sleep on an empty stomach. We had just enough strength to get back to the ruler's castle; we flopped on the ground, only to awaken in a room of silk and lavishing items.

I waddled myself back to my wife, and slide into her arms once again. She purred contently again. "You didn't you tell me this was so much fun?" she asked as she stared at my full stomach.

"I don't know, I never really gave it a shot either…" My stomach started to move about, the low rumbling in my bowels made Melissa giggle aloud. She began to poke me to see if the beasts would try and fight back, much to her amusement some found the room to do so. 

"Oh this is too rich" she drummed on my belly hard and shook it. My stomach moaned, gargled every sound a gut makes was heard loudly… then them screamed… muffled at first until they grew louder and louder. I think I need to eat more honey. I noticed when Mel sat up… she looked different, much different. She didn't appear full like the girls. As her scales glowed oddly to me. 

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" I asked of her curiously.

She looked startled. "No… why?"

"You just look different, still beautiful. But different" I explained.

She lay back on me as her hands came over my stomach; she caressed my scales and smiled. "Nice save" she grinned as we giggled about my comment. "So… this is our new family business huh?" she asked.

"You like?"

"If it saves on groceries"

"I'll take that as a yes then…" I laughed. I was given more honey to drink that allowed my stomach to settle some but still shifted about. Melissa found me very playful, as I had grown softer in the belly; a dragon's work is never done!

We were able to leave in three days time; our meals had worked off… well… most of it. I was still rather large for some reason. We made it home as the guys questioned about my score. "What did you get? Gold? Diamonds?" asked Punk.

"Nothing" Melissa said. "Just a nice, family meal. And sleeping like royalty" she announced before walking away.

Taker looked me over oddly. "You forgetting how we get ride of the spare Kane?" he asked as his hand smacked my stomach.

I did look kind of big. "I did the focused healing… but… this is all it did… I still got kinks to work out, but it's not working for me!" I whispered back. "I don't know what's wrong"

"You ought to lay off the pigs," he said. "Until you know for certain"

However my stomach rumbled lowly… I had fully digest that large meal… I couldn't be hungry again could I? "You ok Kane?" Matt asked.

"Fine… I'm fine… I hope" he muttered the last part to myself lowly.


	4. Chapter 4 Trapped

Chapter 4- Trapped- Triple H

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screamed, I've been at this for a while now. It's been days since I had turned… days since I've eaten to. I don't know what the hell got into Vince, but it was pissing me right off!

Luckily I paid attention to John Cena. He told me when he came back from a realm; he was so fat I swear he was bigger than Mark Henry and Big show combined! Yet… a few days later, he looked like nothing had ever happened to him. Not a single ounce gained, he told me the secret. "The injuries I had, they healed up as if they never happened. I keep eating and keep improving part of my body… it's always changing man."

I had used that beef I ate a while ago for my quad I injured first. The scar was gone and my leg felt more powerful than ever before! One down one to go, I had to keep a backup plan so I don't get soft looking. 

Looking about the office, I knew where I was, Titan Towers. Yet this room was new and different, somehow it can keep me in and block any tone of my voice from reaching the outside world. But there had to be a way out! I tried clawing the walls, the roof and the floor; nothing gave way to my new strength or talons… the carpet didn't even turn to shreds! "At least he gave me a bathroom," I growled lowly to the situation. I knew if I wasn't a dragon I could waltz right out the door… problem is… I can't change back.

I've tried countless attempts, nothing! Not a damn thing changed. My stomach began to rumble; I was really feeling hungry again. Vince happened to have appeared out of nowhere before me. "What the hell is going on!" I demanded of him. "Tell me!"

Vince looked calm, collected. "Relax Hunter, it's under control. Kane's working on it, I believe it's best we keep you hidden for now. Don't worry you will have company shortly" he explained.

That tone again… I didn't like it. A strange portal burst from the wall, Vince smiled as he said it was my next job… next job… yeah… that sounds exciting! Note my sarcasm in this. I walked through alone and blindly into whatever mess he got me in. A new realm, a new place… a new task.

The place looked high end. All the houses were made of white brick, as were their roads, I found myself in yet another castle. Odd-looking men approached. "Are you the dragon who's come to assist us?" one asked.

"I… suppose so," I muttered.

They did the same as before, measured around my waist mainly, one put his ear to my stomach and heard an intense rumbling. He smiled as he told the others I sounded hungry… I wasn't smiling. They led me to an open court, lying about the ground were the swine men I had see Matt swallow whole. Looking about there were five of them… sleeping soundly without a care in the world. I didn't know it at the time but the people here lured them in and got them drunk off of honey… yeah who knew huh?

I was given some as well… I am going to be so sick and tried of this stuff I will never want to see it again! But I was the best remedy they had for sore stomach. I drank and went to work, the sooner I get the hell out of here, the sooner I can go home and get back to normal! 

Coming upon the first pig I looked at it rather disgustedly. It was fat… just pure fat… Its gut gargle aloud to the thick drink it consumed but it looked like jelly as it breathe. I can't believe I was doing this! Lifting it from the ground I closed my eyes and shoved it into my mouth, slowly… I forced myself to swallow it… I was half way through when I nearly chickened out after opening my eyes by accident… oh God it was horrible. I forced the rest of it in and swallowed it. My stomach hated me.

My side expanded, my belly boated as the six pack instantly vanished from me… I had a keg now. The once, proud, noble body I had… had turned to mush, and I was just starting. The second pig was no easier; the third was worst when they started moving about and jiggling within me for room. That was another problem… I was running out of room and strength to move. By the third pig, I could hardly lift my legs! I fell to the ground hard many times and flopped onto my back. My stomach couldn't hold anymore! The odd men assumed I needed assistance, so what do they do? They get their strongest guards bring the pigs over and shove them into my mouth!

I was forced to swallow the fourth since the guard forced it down. But I really couldn't eat anymore. I screamed at them to stop! Six men used all their strength to force me to sit up as I stared at the leader of this place. "No more… No more" I moaned painfully. My gut when in every different direction, these things don't know when to say die! I went as far as punching my own stomach to get them to stop moving, but nothing… nothing worked! My stomach gurgled loudly as everything seemed to simmer within it. I didn't like this feeling, not the least bit.

They measured me again. I couldn't get my arms down I was that damn full! They nodded and agreed I did do a good job but the one pig had to be disposed of they also didn't mention the others they had in wait to be eaten either. "We will get your mortal to bring us another." One said.

"Oh good luck with that" I smirked. One had left and soon returned. He spoke with the other men and told me another dragon was on its way. I prayed to god it was Kane, please... Kane can get me out of this. I know he can!

I wasn't ready for what was sent though. In silver and black scales… was Chris Jericho! "What the hell is going on Vince?" he asked aloud before he realized he wasn't where he once was. His eyes bugged out of his head the moment he saw me. "MY GOD!" he yelled. "Hunter?"

I was on the brink of being physically ill. I wanted to be sick but nothing was coming back up. A burp managed to escape, but that was about it. "Insults later please… I'm too full… and bloated," I moaned as I fell back onto my back. I can't believe my own father in law… is doing this to me… and now… Chris Jericho. I hope Kane hurries soon, I cannot take much more of this! 

I was on the verge of passing out; I did the moment after Jericho yelled. "You want me to what?"


	5. Chapter 5 Not a word

Chapter 5- Not a word- Taker.

It seems there are those who think I don't pull my own weight… no pun intended. But the fact of the matter is… I don't like to brag… second… I don't want this used against me later on. While Kane and his family have been doing realm jobs together… I got a job of my own at a different place... reluctantly. Kahn came up to me and told me about it. "You going?" he asked.

I laughed him off. "PUNK! THORN REALM JOB!" I called, no answer. "MATT? JOHN?" no answer for that either. "BATISTA!" every… every dragon was gone, Kahn smirked to me knowing that in the first place. "There's no other dragon to go and do this?" I demanded.

"You're the one with the empty gut, you'll be the only one with an empty gut as soon as those guys get back" he explained. Aw Hell, I HAVE to go to this one. "The realm needs help and on the brink of dying. You don't go it's going to make all you dragons look bad…"

"Oh shut up already! I get it," I growled back at him. Kahn took me there and dropped me off at the realm. Luckily I can teleport back. Kane taught us one lazy afternoon, I think he go tried of always being the one to come and pick us up.

The realm looked magnificent! A lush land that appeared to not have a problem at all, however, I only saw one side of it. The moment I arrived people were in great celebration of me, that I didn't mind. 

It almost felt like I won on the grandest stage of them all, all over again. But the leader of this place told my why everyone was so joyous. "We are in great need of you dragon… this is the only land we have left." She explained.

"Only land you have left?" I asked. She took me to the mountains were we hiked just a little, and then she pointed. Across the mountain was nothing, absolutely nothing! "They devoured everything," she said shedding a tear. "We have lost all of our livestock and nearly the crops. Many have starved…" she didn't need to give me the whole story, the last thing I need is a guilt trip on a jobsite.

"How many are there?" I asked of her.

"Last we counted six"

Six… six swine did this? ALL of this? And I can end it with one stomach, I knew then and there I was in over my head… again. Damn Raiden. Damn Kane for starting all of this.

"Where are they?" I asked of her.

"We contained them in a prison, they will not be held there for much longer, they grow restless!"

"Do you have honey, or King's gold?" I asked. I remember Jeff telling me the story of that, thing is I ain't drinking no twenty pounds of bee barf! She nodded to me saying that was in great plenty.

"Feed what you can spare to the swine," I told her. She was stunned. 

"Why dragon?"

"Trust me and I will get rid of them all the more faster" My gut was saying otherwise. I have only done this once, and that was with Kane's boys showing me how to get ten years younger. I thought it would be the last time I had to deal with these swine, I waited for the people to feed them the honey however the leader came to me. 

"They won't drink it! They refuse to drink it!" she said in utter panic.

I decided to go and check it out, I found the swine being held in a wooden pen, it was cracking under pressure and the things looked as ugly as ever. They snorted to me. "Dragon"

"Pigs" I replied back. "Why ain't you drinking this great stuff huh?" I asked.

The swine weren't that stupid, but still dumb enough to trick. "It's poisoned!" One sneered. "We won't drink it!"

Great, just great, now I got to prove it's not poisoned. Taking a grail of the stuff I showed the swines it wasn't toxic, dipping my fingers into it and licking them clean. The honey wasn't that bad come to think of it. "Cleaver trick, that's just a small amount, a grail will kill the likes of us!" said another swine.

Rolling my eyes I sucked it up and drank down a grail of the honey, proving to them it wasn't poisonous. Still, they didn't believe me. "It's a lie!"

"OH GROW UP! You want to be such babies about it then I challenge you to a drinking contest!" I snapped back.

This… intrigued the swine. "Go on"

"You will face me in the drinking of King's Gold, he who drinks the most… wins. And if it's poisonous like you claim it is, you get a dead dragon out of it"

The swine still believed the honey was cursed or something but agreed to the contest and drank. We matched each other pint for pint, grail for grail until I was getting sick of the stuff after my third drink. My gut began to look and sound weird from all the honey, but I lucked out, since the swine had not eaten in days… they passed out after the fourth grail of honey. Ordering the cage to be lifted, the people did so cautiously. I stared down at the drunken swine who passed out. This wasn't going to be pretty… especially for me!

I downed them one by one, I don't know how Hardy made it through all of this. But I could feel my gut get weighed down. My stomach expanding beyond its intention, by the third swine I had to really force it down. Slapping my chest hard to work it down into my gut. But there were still three to go. I remembered if you pace yourself you get feel fuller that way… what I have to go is choke these pigs back as fast as possible! I shoved one into my mouth and used the other to shove the one in my mouth down into my gut… it seemed like a good idea at the time… yet when I came to the last one, I was damn full! "Please, even if one lives it can destroy everything still" the leader begged.

My gut was about to say otherwise. I sounded more like a full water balloon with a water cooler than anything. "Ok, ok… one more can't hurt… right?" I asked myself. Note to self… never talk to myself again!

The sixth swine got stuck half way, I made the mistake of swallowing it feet first thinking it would be easier, no… it came out of it's drunken state the moment it was at the back of my throat! But I seriously had no more room! I managed to close my mouth and chew it for a while, force of habit when I got something in there. I must have spent a good twenty minutes doing this, and keep it within my… contained sort of speak. "Is it down?" the leader asked.

Moving its arms and head to the side of my cheek I told her. "Not quite, but it ain't going no where…" Just then it's arm came out my mouth unexpectedly, making the people gasp in utter horror to the sight of it. I managed to slurp it down, and somehow… I found room to stick that son of a pig.

I remember passing out soon after that… and coming too with a very full gut… There was a celebration all around me and I was decorated with flowers and gold! The gold was quite nice if I do say so. I was thanked for my services and was allowed to leave at any time. But… I think I'll go back once the big ass gut is gone…

That was about two days later when I remembered all my past injured. My hips in particular… how ironic huh? The swines went right to them, and now they are better than ever! I returned home with my gold haul as I saw Punk and Thorn resting in a locker room on full stomach, they spoke lazily about their task and adventure. But the gold and treasures they were given. "I could get use to this" Punk said as he rubbed his gut.

"Ditto on that… How do we claim this at tax time though?"

I rolled my eyes as I walked away from the boys; I've been concerned about Kane though. He's not losing anything he eats and it never happened before, makes me wonder if there's something else going on.


	6. Chapter 6 Odd Hunter

Chapter 6- Odd Hunter- Randy.

"You still haven't lost the weight?" I asked Kane. He sat in the locker room with the guys; we were having a game night. He gained weight from the family outings, but still hasn't lost a single pound, he hasn't been able to change back either.

"It's hard, trust me I know more than anyone!" Matt snapped back. Matt Hardy had been busy trying to help Jeff; things have gotten rough for them. But I hoped they would get through it. As of late, Jeff remained at the realm of Princess Kitana and dealt with her swine probable, at the same time, Queen Sindel is allowing him to create his own mural as a distraction from the feeding. 

Kane glared at his spare tire and it only grew with whatever he ate. "Makes no damn sense to me" he hissed, his family was ok, his wife keeps eating and not gain a pound! 

"Could be it be a spell the ladies put on you? You gain the weight as they still look wonderful?" joked Cena.

"Grow up John" Kane growled as his stomach rumbled again. "Damn it" he hissed.

"It's like that Simpson's episode when Homer turns into the blob!" laughed Punk.

"NOT HELPING!" Kane roared

"It's probably nothing!" Taker announced

Shao came into the room. "We got another realm, which here wants to make some money?" he asked with a grin.

"What's bugging them?" asked Taker.

"This is an odd one, anyone heard of the Hippo people?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hippo people? Are you f—king serious?" demanded the Undertaker.

"No, it's pigs as usual… and a raging cow demons… anyone interested?" he asked. Kane put down his controller and left, I guess he volunteered for it. Just as he was about to leave, Kane's wife caught him and asked to go along with him. He agreed as they vanished in a red fire and smoke.

"I think I am going to join the guys at the bar, see you later" I called. As I left I couldn't shake this odd feeling I had, I talked to Hunter today about working out later. He was going to take a multivitamin before joining me; problem was… he never showed up. When I asked him about it later, he didn't remember and walked off.

Chris noticed the strange look in his eye. "Something he ate maybe?" he suggested as a joke. "I don't try to understand McMahon's anymore… even if he is one by law"

I snickered to that one. Chris usually had some of the best lines; we also like to play a little joke on each other. We call it "loser says what"

Chris has never lost that game. He said it was his Canadian blood. "We're too polite, what is very rude to say," he explained. I noticed that with him too. Whenever he didn't hear something properly he always said pardon. Never what.

When I got to the bar, I noticed Hunter sitting at the main stool… odd thing was he had a beer in hand… and he was drinking it. "Hunter?" I called; he turned and smiled to me. 

"Randy hey, sorry about today, I don't know where my head is"

"So I see, since when did you drink beer?" I asked.

Hunter looked to his mug and shrugged his shoulders before downing it; he called for another from the barkeep. But the bar tender was getting rather annoyed. "That was your fifth one!" he called back.

"Fine, then get me something stronger!" Hunter called back at him. 

This wasn't the first time Hunter did something odd today. I saw him earlier with his Mrs. Stephanie was asking him something and he snapped at her! It was uncalled for by Hunter and Shawn had to step in.

"What the hell man?" he demanded of his friend. "You never talked to Stephanie like that!"

"She had it coming, it's about time I did. You know you're voice annoys the hell out of me, give me space" he said before storming off. Stephanie was reduced to tears from that, you do NOT tell your woman off when she is carrying your kid… damn I'm sounding like the Undertaker!

Anyway, Hunter had avoided everyone like a plague… everyone but Vince who he visited often. He was ushered into his office many times over in the day for a strange reason, can came out more renewed before. Who knew a verbal ass chewing could give you so much spunk? Trust me, we all know Vince can come down on Hunter like a ton of bricks, if something fails, he gets the brunt of it since he's family now.

Looking across the room was Shawn Michaels who didn't take his eyes off of Triple H; he knew his friend was not being himself at all. If there was anyone that knew Hunter better than himself, it's Shawn.

Checking my watch, I remembered I was supposed to meet Chris Jericho at the bar; we were to play some pool and shoot darts… he never showed. This wasn't like him, not at all. I texted him and left messages, however I got no answer from him. Something was rotten here.

Chris did arrive hours later, he was grinning from ear to ear, like he got his first taste of freedom in years or something. "Jericho, where the hell have you been?" I demanded.

He ignored me completely and went to sit next to Hunter, the two smiled wickedly to one another as they ordered round after round. I found myself drifting to Shawn. He looked rather disappointed. "If that's Hunter, then I'm the jolly green giant!" he whispered to me.

Hunter's eyes drifted to our direction… did… did he just hear us? Shawn and I played some round of darts and kept an eye on the two, I wasn't sure what to make of this. Shawn wasn't either. "It's not like them at all," he said to me as he shot for the bulls' eye. "Randy… what do you think?" he asked.

I could feel it, that ninja side of me was well aware; nothing is what is rule one of the code too. I recall my training well and remembered that even when something seems the most off on a person, the fact is they aren't who they claim to be. I put the theory to the test.

"Hey Jericho!" I called; he turned to look at me. "Jackasssaywhat?" I said really fast. 

He gave me the most annoyed look. "What?" he demanded. Wrong answer, that ain't Jericho.

We're in a whole new world now ever since Raiden introduced our animalities to us; it's only spiraled from there. I was convinced now… more than ever that the two men sitting at the bar are not Hunter and Jericho. Not the least bit, but how to prove it? As well as figure out where the real ones are!


	7. Chapter 7 Stuck again

Chapter 7- Stuck…Again…- Kane.

"It's not making sense… not the least bit, this shouldn't even been happening to me at all!" I growled angrily at the mirror. Melissa came from behind me and hugged me tightly. "I shouldn't be like this! I should have lost the weight, I still got kinks and sores, injuries… what the hell is wrong with me?" I asked.

She looked me over. "I don't see anything wrong with you Glen, you're actually quite attractive right now. You look… sexy!" she purred.

Sexy? Fat's sexy to her now? "It's not going to work this time around…" I muttered to her, however… I didn't realize she was serious. Her hands kept caressing my stomach, although it had been a week since those cow demon creatures and swine met my empty belly, she was still very attracted to me! Something had to be going on. "Melissa… when was the last time you this was sexy?" I asked while grabbing handfuls of my newly acquired flab.

She couldn't answer me, she didn't know or remembered. "You just seem so… irresistible now!" Her hands coiled around my neck. "I don't know why though… I do like it… but… you need… more…" she whispered.

"More what?" 

She let go of me as her hands traveled down my bulging sides. "I think you need more around here… and more… much more here, a nice strong belly… I like my man big… big as can be!"

"You want me fatter?" I asked oddly. Definitely something wrong! "Mel I think you need to lie down for a bit…" my conversation was interrupted with a grumbling stomach… mine of course. 

She grinned with delight. "Ooo hungry are we, let's feed my hungry dragon, come on Glen! Go and gorge yourself!" she purred, my wife was creeping the hell out of me!

We left the room together as Taker flagged me down. "Kane, got a moment… man… things ain't going your way huh?"

"Get to the point" I pleaded.

He tried to tell me what was on his mind, but my wife cuddling into my stomach was creeping him out. "Uh… Randy thinks… Hunter is possessed, Jericho too" he managed to say.

"Possessed? Like my wife right now?" I asked. "Mel, please" I whispered to her.

"But you're so strong and sexy looking… you do realize that?"

Taker was trying not to laugh his ass off at me. Looking down to her she kept cuddling and purring into me. What the hell has gotten into her?

"How long has this been going on with Triple H and Jericho?" I asked. Taker told me it's been at least two weeks, but Hunter was acting stranger before Jericho. I began to think something was going on… something not good.

I called John to see if he could keep an eye out on things, however I only got his answering machine on his cell phone. "Vince has moved up my movie shoot, talk to you later" odd… not a dragon was on Raw anymore! This did begin to stink of something bad.

"I think we need to check it out… after my wife stops purring into my sides…" I signed; I got to figure out what was with her and with me. Damn, now I wish we never went into business! Melissa excused herself from me to get a snack; I was stunned that she kept complimenting me on my weight! Victoria and Kelly walked by. "Ladies, odd question… do I look sexy?" I asked.

They stared at one another before turning back to me, bursting out laughing. I take that as a no. Good thing I'm married then!


	8. Chapter 8 Never trust a brownie

Chapter 8- Never trust a brownie- Jericho.

I began to notice how odd Hunter was acting as of late, he was more like himself in the ring than anything, and normally he's an ok guy. But now… he was being a jerk. Shawn noticed that in an instant, he was worried about Hunter greatly. I was getting concerned too.

Well… I should have seen it coming. But Triple H wasn't my biggest worry. I nearly lost the IC title last night at a house show… was I getting suspended? It wasn't a good sign when you come within an inch of lose the title for no reason. Vince then called me into his office to speak. Randy caught me before I went to the meeting.

"Chris, pool tonight?" he asked.

"Sure Orton, if you really want a butt wupping!" I replied with a grin.

Randy smiled as he left. He turned to me. "Oh Chris, jackasssaywhat" he said really fast.

"Pardon, I didn't hear you, can you please repeat that" was my reply.

"Damn it" he growled with a smirk, "I can never beat you at that game!"

"Of course not junior! I'm Canadian!" I grinned. I went down the hallway with my belt proudly over my shoulder. Walking into Vince's office I stood face to face with him. The door seemed to close on it's own. "You wanted to speak to me Vince?" I asked.

Vince offered me a seat; I sat down, as the room seemed to darken around us. "Brownie?" he asked. Oh my one weakness, the brownie. I smiled to him, thinking of the time we first met and we bonded with a brownie. "We bonded that day didn't we Chris, the moment you wanted to come to the WWE, a simple, delightful dessert showed us as equals" he said.

He slid me a tall glass of milk. It was prefect! I ate the delight but nearly choked on it lucky for me there was milk … I felt there was something in there.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Fine, I think there was something in the Brownie though" I said aloud.. 

Vince sat relaxed before me and pondered his words. "How would you like a vacation? Yet still be paid?" he asked.

Red alert! My mind went into it in an instant. "How is that possible?" I asked.

"I have gone into a different direction for business, Hunter is really into it. He can show you want needs to be done. I think you have the perfect personality for it as well as endurance" Vince said with a grin.

"Into it? If you don't mind me saying Mr. McMahon, Hunter's become a real butthole since he's been 'into this business' of yours"

Vince laughed. "What makes you say that?"

I told him of the odd things he's been doing, he hasn't talked to Stephanie after that shout fest he had the last time, and he refuses to hold his own daughter and treats everyone like crap. As well, I caught him drinking beer. "Hunter always prides himself on not drinking the stuff, it's not like him. It's like it's not… even…" My stomach began to hurt. I then began to feel thirsty… very thirsty. 

A jug of water was at the side of Vince's table. I found myself drinking it down as fast as I could nearly drown myself in it! It soon wasn't enough, and found another and drank that too. "What the hell… what's wrong with me" I growled lowly… that growl… wasn't human.

Vince stood from his desk and smiled. "Hunter will introduce you to your new line of work Chris, not to worry though…" The title I had over my shoulders was taken from me. Something came into the room from the shadows… I just turned to see who it was… it… it was me! He looked to the belt with a smirk and then… into my eyes, a green glow came from them as a evil smile followed.

"I'll be covering you," it said in my voice. I was shoved into the wall… yet fell… I fell through a portal… since when the hell did McMahon get portals and wormholes in his office! I found myself screaming for Vince, until I turned and saw a very bloated Triple H on the ground. "MY GOD!" I screamed.

He passed out after begging me to hold off on the insults. Looking about this place I saw creepy looking men… and a pig looking human creature the size of Randy Orton… just really fat! The men pointed me to it. "You take over and eat it"

"You want me to do what?!" I demanded. "Look I don't know what kind of sauce you people have on French fries, but I cannot eat that… I'm human... See…." I showed them my hands… my clawed… scaly hands… Slowly I looked myself over and realized how much I had changed… sliver and black scales covered my body. A long thick tail came from my backside… and I had wings… powerful strong wings! "What the hell was in that brownie?" I asked myself.

I refused to eat anything or any… creature… thing… pig. Hunter came too not long later and spoke with me. He took hold of my arm and begged me to do it. "If not, we don't leave until we eat every damn one of them, and if they get more. You and I aren't going home," he whispered.

"I have to get back. Vince…" I began to say.

"I know… please, Chris… suck it up… Oooohhh. And do it" he moaned. I could tell Hunter was in serious pain, no doubt I'll be having sympathy pains for him soon enough. I did what I was asked… very reluctantly. I ate the single pig thing they had but they brought out three more. I had to force myself to do it. After the creepy men measured us and opened a way back home… or so I thought. I soon found myself in a large office of Titan Towers with Triple H; being the most mobile of the both of us I went to the door. I tried to open it but it wouldn't go. I was about to start a racket until my gut began talking… litterly. Everything shifted within me, as I felt hands and body parts moving and squirming inside my stomach, I was creeped out to see a hand try to come out from my gut only to slowly go back. Then the sloshing of the movement and stomach acid startled me… these things… are still alive! It grew worst when I heard muffled voices.

"Release us dragon! You will not get away with this! The wrath of my people will destroy you! Release us now!" it screamed. I was very, very creeped out since you could tell where the voice was coming from which part of my stomach. 

"Uh Hunter… my gut is talking"

His head nodded. "Well aware, mine had told me I was an asshole and demanded freedom" he said with the least bit of shock. "How the hell did you get here?" he asked of me.

"I think a tainted brownie, I still don't know if this is all real or not. You know they stick other stuff in Brownies right?" I asked with a smirk. Hunter lashed his tail at me. "OW!" 

"There, you ain't dreaming" he signed.

We were immobile, full, with creepy, screaming gut that moved about making creepy gut sounds and other strange noises. "What's going on Hunter? I'm scared," I said full honestly.

Hunter got himself comfy against the wall as I sat the opposite of him. "Dad wants to try a new business, you know how Kane and the others are making extra cash? They go to realms and do what we're being forced to… yet they get the money. Vince is socking away what we're earning… the realms pay by the pound…" he trailed off as he began to feel sleepy once more. 

"Damn… I knew there was something with a catch to that… I've seen John walk around with gold and jewels…" I muttered.

"It gets 'better' Vince said we're being replaced"

"I saw my clone… he had weird glowing eyes…" I paused. "So… that really wasn't you at the arena?"

"Do I look like this at the arena?" Hunter snapped back.

"Good point, that clone of yours is a real asshole," I announced. "Watch mine is going to be no better…"

"Does anyone notice the difference between that and me?" he asked.

"Oh hell yeah, it's so noticeable, your clone is drinking beer!"

"I never touch the stuff!"

"Well… at least we know who we are… I hope the others can tell until we get the hell out of here"

"For now Chris, I think we need to sit back… and try and enjoy this ride" Hunter muttered.

"Thank God there wasn't a dessert"


	9. Chapter 9 Part of the team

Chapter 9 Part of the team- Edge

I had it; I've been one of the guys for over a week now and got no action. Kane PROMISED me I could go to a realm to help. He has yet to fulfill it. I confronted him one day telling him I was sick and tried of waiting. "I want to go to the next place… I want to go! And what the hell happened to you?" I demanded of him.

Kane looked to his stomach. "Oh too much fast food. You want to go? Fine, go with my kids who are leaving to help Jeff." He said

Kane took me to his kids and told them what was going on. "Ok, since Jeff is sleeping. You're going to take over for him, Edge. One of the girls is replacing my sons… for some reason… Saige are you sure?" Kane asked his daughter.

She snapped her knuckles as if she were ready for a brawl. "Yes father" she said with a smile.

Beowulf was forced to step down from this challenge. I got to experience teleportation once again, it's a really trippy ride as you travel through space and time to get to a destination. We were standing in the middle of a wonderful castle courtyard. A hot woman waited for us and greeted Saige and I personally after welcoming Kane and his sons. "Switching them up?" she asked.

"Some need a break Princess Kitana," Kane replied with a grin.

"Ok so what's the first order of business?" I asked rather excited for my first dragon job.

"Oh, I do like this one, he seems very keen" Kitana explained.

"For now" smirked Kratos.

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded.

"Nothing" he replied innocently.

We were taken through the court and into another. There were four large grails before us, Kitana told us to drink them before we begin… odd custom but I am not one to refuse. I drank most of it but get sick of the taste. "I can only drink so much honey!" I moaned.

"Drink it all Adam," warned Saige. "Or you will be sorry"

"I already am" I muttered and forced myself to down the rest. Man, I felt so sick and full I just wanted to lie down. This was when things went from bad to worst; those human size pigs were brought into the court. Mine looked slimy and tipsy, as the others were very much alive. Kratos smirked as he stood next to me. "Now we get to the good stuff," he said as he hopped about in place like Batista does before a match.

"Uh… Miss Kitana… what are we to do with these?" I asked.

She smiled. "Oh, so you're very new to this, are you? Very well, Kratos, will you kindly show him what is required as you had shown Jeff?" she asked.

"Wait! Hold it!" called Jeff. He came out of nowhere… my God… what's with him? He's fat! "I have got this see his face!" he explained with a smile. I got to admit it was good to see him smiling again. But why was he smiling?

Kratos took delight as he grabbed one swine by it's belt… yeah… the things wore pants. The beast kicked and screamed about and it tried to fight back. "Watch closely Edge" he grinned as he shoved the swine into his mouth, I was nearly sick, like the last time I caught Batista eating one of those horrid things… it kicked and flailed all. I could hear Kratos slurping the beast more and more into his stomach, until finally he gave a deep, satisfying gulp. His gut ballooned outward as he licked his lips with satisfaction. "Damn fine pork" he announced.

I stared at the ones before me. I wanted to be sick. "Now you try it," Kitana announced.

"No way! I ain't doing it!" I snapped back. "No one told me I would HAVE to!"

"You never asked." smirked Saige with a full mouth as she spoke with one sliding down her neck! "What's wrong can't compete with a girl? I am going to eat more than you could you wussy!" she said and licked her fingertips.

I knew I couldn't be outdone by a girl… especially one only eight months old! Kitana rolled her eyes. "Feed the swine more King gold, that should get them in the dragon faster" she announced.

The swine men were given a barrel of honey and they consumed it! They grew tired and fell to the ground and slept. "That will make it easier" said Creed. "Go on Edge"

"Yeah Edge, go on" smirked Jeff. "Get a nice full gut like mine!" Well, his began to moan at me and shifted… I serious lost my appetite.

God, I must be crazy! I grabbed one of the sleeping creatures and put it into my mouth, instantly I spat it out unable to bring myself to do it. "I can't, I am not doing it!"

Saige gave me a twisted look as she was on her second pig; she swallowed it with no hesitation. Also hers was still screaming when she ate it. I shuttered to the thought of having to do this. But I pumped myself up and tried again…


	10. Chapter 10 Revenge is sweet

Hunter Potter and the Order of the Ministry

Chapter 10- Revenge is sweet- Matt

Smackdown… oh I have waited for this day for a long time, not to mention… this moment. At last the time has come for a little… payback. Edge had returned with Kane's kids, and was given his own locker room for tonight's show… oh wait… he's not in any shape to compete… but Vince did schedule a promo between Edge and Vicky. Many I mention, I am getting two birds with one stone? Did I also forget to mention JBL told me Edge was at Wrestler's court for calling me 'Fat Hardy'?

We were already taping and happened to be doing it live. I found Vicky and told her of the change in programming. "You're going to meet Edge in his locker room" I explained. She nodded to me and went to do the scene… with the cameraman close by. I was counting down on my fingers while watching from the TV. Vicky just went into Edge's locker room when she ran out screaming her head off! Oh… I did forget to mention to Vicky about what happened to Edge today. My bad.

I didn't expect the next part… Edge was giving chase! "Vicky! I can explain! WAIT!" He got stuck in the doorway as the cameraman caught EVERYTHING! Edge was stuck in his dragon form and was very full from his task today, he tried to get out of the frame but couldn't! He was wedged in good.

I just happened to have walked by, the crowd went nuts the moment they saw me and Edge. I stared at him and began to laugh aloud. I couldn't stop honestly. "Matt… get me out of this!" he said through his teeth.

"I would, but that means widening the door frame" I said with a smirk.

Edge tried to get out but couldn't. "Matt… please!" he begged.

I nodded to him and stepped back, I gave myself a running head start and charged the doorframe. Edge forced back into the locker room and I walk out one happy Hardy boy. Ah the form of public humiliation… got to love it!

It wasn't long before I was founded by the Deadman; his arms were crossed as he tried to contain his smile. "You got some nerve," he said, but the grin gave way.

"Vince did it to me," I replied. "It's a shame it had to be Edge though"

"You're even with him now right?"

"Yeah… we're even" I sighed, damn that was too rich!

Vince soon came storming down the hall, making a beeline towards me… I was ready for a suspension or a serious pay cut… but he walked right on my, not a look, a glare or even that vein that pops out of his head when he's pissed off! Taker was just as shocked as I was. "You got off easy," he told me.

I got off too easy. This wasn't like Vince. If we don't go by the plan… he takes it out on us. Well… with my work done for the night, I went to see Jeff back at the realm. He was resting in the courtyard, his head gazing up at the night sky. "Jeff?" I asked.

He turned to look at me; he smiled… for the first time in a while… he smiled to me. "Matt, got hungry?" he asked with a grin.

"Nope, brother sick… How are you?"

He patted his stomach with both hands. "Full"

"Figures… how are you feeling?"

Jeff kept looking to the sky. "Better… this place really helped me clear my head… not to mention I got my own mural going up in the castle. Isn't it great?" He got himself up and showed me his work. I was rather stunned to the work he created. The bottom was made of dark purple jade, simulating demons and monsters, in the middle was Jeff doing battle with them… no doubt it's what he's feeling right now, in a constant battle for himself and with loss.

"Kitana told Kane about it he was going to bring me later today… strange, I haven't seen him all day"

"Kane was with Kitana's mother Sindel, trying to find out what's wrong with him. He's not losing any weight. Sindel knew instantly," he said. "Funny thing is, we haven't seen Kane… since he ran off"

Ran off? That didn't sound like him. "Although I did hear odd squealing coming blow us…" Jeff turned to me with a troublesome grin. "Wanna go see?"

I didn't think we should… but what the hell! Why not!


	11. Chapter 11 Answers

Chapter 11- Answers- Kane.

Earlier that day

I decided to wait for the boys to finish up the meal… and Edge to learn being a dragon isn't always fun. We got a responsibility now! I found myself wondering into one of the halls. Jeff was there and working on a mural. "Hey Kane… what do you think?"

It was a twisted looking thing, but at the moment. Jeff needed an artistic outlet. "Very nice Jeff. How are you doing though?"

He fell quiet. He thought over his words and sighed. "I could be better still you know… thanks for sending the boys. I've been meaning to work on one part of the wall… but… my gut hinders my reaching ability… speaking of guts…"

"Don't remind me" I sighed. "Mine's not going away any times soon, no matter what I try"

"Is that so?" came a voice. Queen Sindel who I have only met once approached us; Jeff and I bowed to her, as she looked me over curiously. "You have changed greatly since I last saw you…" she began to say, but my stomach rumbled hungrily once more.

"Sorry" I told her.

"Nonsense! Why apologize?"

"I haven't been able to stop eating! I try to pace myself but that hasn't tuned out so well… I accidentally ate a cow in the midst of a battle…"

Jeff snickered to my story, now that I think about it; it's rather amusing… until you see the aftermath of it. Sindel nodded her head. "And your wife eats just as much as you too huh? Constantly hungry yet obsessed with your look… not negatively, she lavishes your size and wants you bigger and fatter"

"How the hell do you know that?!" I demanded. It's like she got into my head!

Sindel only smiled. "I've been around dragons longer than you and your friends have been them… You are a father to be!" she said.

Jeff turned to me with a smirk. "Congrads man!"

"A father… it's… it's impossible though! She doesn't even look pregnant!"

"She will the moment you are the right size for her. Females always ensure their mates are big enough before they peruse the full birthing. She consumed great amounts for it takes a lot to feed a growing family within her. I have heard the stories, nine swine and three cows"

"Why is she obsessed over Kane's fat though?" Jeff asked.

"Bigger males show their girth to demonstrate they can provide for their mate and growing family. Which is why you haven't lost much weight. You need to stop trying to lose it and work on gaining it."

Great… just what I need to do, no wonder I can't stop eating. "Any suggestions? There are Realms that are now withdrawing their need for dragons… why I don't know… but they say they have solved their problems," I explained.

"Something worth looking into…" she paused the moment she heard Edge yelling he wasn't eating anymore. We happened to be up off the ground in the castle, looking into the court, Edge hasn't even gotten to his full point, he was just sick and tried of eating.

"No more! No more!" he growled and turned his back to the other swine he was supposed to eat.

"He chickened out after two," sighed Jeff. "Some Dragon huh? I'm going to go down there and poke him for the hell of it!" Jeff made a hasty entrance to the court to toy with Edge. Sindel only smiled for it reminded her of the dragons she knew.

"Little dragons got great amusement when adults returned with full and very active bellies" she said with a grin. "I see Jeff isn't immune to that entertainment either. How old is he?" she asked.

I smiled. "Don't bother asking that, I forget my own age half the time!"

I decided to handle the rest. Leaping out the window I landed in the court, my kids tried to convince Edge to eat but he refused to. "Come on Edge, instead of Rated R you could be XXX!" laughed Jeff.

"You're the one to talk! I refuse to eat anymore of this, I won't touch another swine!" he growled. The moment I landed… I just… pardon the expression… made a pig of myself!

Edge was disgusted as he watched me just swallow these things down like they were nothing. My sons were even impressed; I kept going until there were no more… I ate six… and yet still found myself quite mobile.

Edge on the other hand… his mouth hung opened as he tried to speak. Backing away from me as quickly as possible he got to his feet and pointed at me… then my stomach… "What the hell was that!"

I didn't know for certain, I myself have never eaten that fast before. My stomach began screaming…. No not my actual stomach… the pigs inside, something was wrong as a full out gargle was heard. Shifting more so than usual… I knew this wasn't right. It grew painful until the moaning turned into a full out rumble that shook my whole body to its core… I was hungry again… and my stomach…was empty!

"Dad… are you ok?" Kratos asked.

My hunger was getting the better of me. "I need more…" I found myself whispering. Lashing my tongue I could taste them… they were near… and in the castle! Rushing through the grounds, I followed the scent to the underground. Kitana kept her swine prisoners in cages; none were tied down for they had been fed honey… I found my mind going and a feast before my eyes!

I soon awoke… tried still but awake. Something was moving me, shaking me. "Kane! Kane! Oh God man, wake up!"

Slowly I stirred, I tried to speak but found my mouth full. As my eyes adjusted I saw Matt and Jeff staring down at me. "Oh God Kane, spit it out! Just spit it out already!" Matt pleaded.

I didn't know what they meant until I tried to speak… something large was in my mouth still… and it was kicking! It took all my strength for me to try and sit up… I couldn't, not even with the Hardy's help. Matt and Jeff tried to grab the legs of the swine in my mouth and pull it out. But it ended up going more in than out… and followed the others. I couldn't move… "Oh… damn… I don't remember anything!" I moaned, as my stomach was stiff. Nothing moved, I doubt anything COULD move in there now! Matt put his ear to it. "They're all still alive if that counts for anything… Kane what the hell happened?" he asked.

I couldn't answer him. The prison doors squeaked open, guards were coming in. "I hate swine work," One said… yet paused to all the empty cages. "What in Edenia…" he whispered. The moment he saw me, he rushed to get Queen Sindel.

"I think I'm in trouble…" I muttered.

"Yeah… I think so too" Matt replied.


	12. Chapter 12 Finding the real ones

Chapter 12- Finding the real ones- Randy.

I had known the fakes were not really Hunter or Jericho. I spoke to the dragons earlier today, teleporting to the arena; they were sitting down and having a drink before the show. Odd thing was, Kane wasn't here and his Mrs. looked worried sick "He should have been back by now! Where is he!" she cried.

"Mom… Dad's ok, he can take care of himself. You know he can," said Kratos, but he too was worried. I cleared my voice to make my presence notice. Taker waved me in.

"Any word?" he asked.

"Not one, but that cannot be Jericho and Hunter in the locker room, I know it isn't" I said aloud.

"Did you look in their eyes yet?" Shao Kahn asked. "You can see what they really are by their eyes alone"

"I just know it's not them!" I snapped to him. "I'm angry that it's not. But who the hell is replacing them is also pissing me off!"

"Dark Souls can do that" Kahn said as he drank his coffee.

Taker took it from his hands and put it out. "Dark Souls… you telling me we got Dark souls wondering about here?"

"Of course, clones like that don't just grow on trees. I got no doubt they are dark souls." He said as he tried to get his coffee back from the Undertaker.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us before!"

"I told McMahon, I assume he told you…"

"YOU TOLD VINCE!" We all yelled aloud. "What the f—k were you thinking!" Taker instantly got a slap to the back of his head by Mrs. Kane for the swearing.

"I told him he needed to be careful, especially with Quan Chi's medallion… you know the icon on his armor he wore, that boosted his power and can give anyone power too, like teleportation and what not. It's not like he's going to use it…"

"YOU TOLD HIM THAT TOO!" demanded Kevin Thorn.

"What? I was drunk at the time! I tend to let stuff slip out. No big deal, he doesn't know how to use it"

"He does because he has two dark souls posing as Jericho and Hunter… which means… He wouldn't… not to his own son in law" I said.

"Kane gave him a pearl, we haven't seen the real Triple H since… But how did he get another if he did the same to Jericho?" asked Punk.

"I gave him one," said Creed. "He needed it to pay the man with the big snow mittens"

"Snow mittens? Boy those are boxing gloves!" Taker scolded. Creed and his brothers haven't been introduced to that sport yet.

"Mayweather" I whispered, so Vince had two pearls, and we have two missing superstars. "How do we stop the clones?" I asked.

Khan told of two ways. "He creator has to call them back, or you make them confess. That involves tormenting and making them feel pain. Once they confess they lose their form and vanish"

I nodded my head, quickly I teleported back to the arena. I was caught off guard, someone grabbed me and forced me hard against the wall by the throat… it was Hunter and Jericho! "Listen mortal… we have a good thing going here, and we know you went blabbing your little mouth to the dragons. Let me tell you this, you rat us out. You will suffer an unimaginable end… got it?" 'Hunter' asked.

All the while, Jericho was choking me with one hand around my neck; I could only nod before they allowed me to breath again. Once they walked off, I was helped off the floor. Snitsky stood before me. "I don't know about you, but I think it's time we got ride of those freaks," he said.

I fully agreed. We have to end this and get Hunter and Jericho back. Question is, how?

(Author's note, I don't know why at the top of the pages it says Hunter Potter and the Order of the Ministry… I will be looking into it)


	13. Chapter 13 Too much of a good thing

Chapter 13- too much of a good thing- Matt.

Jeff and I waited for the update on Kane. Thank God these people knew how to move him with sorcerery. We were in the court as their version of a doctor came to see him, he had the usual doctor tools yet to listen he only used his ear. We watched as he put an ear to Kane's gut and tapped on it hard. The doctor even tried to push in Kane's stomach and got resisted as if it were a brick wall. He was rather stunned. "Well?" Kane asked. "What's wrong?"

The doc pulled Sindel off to the side. They spoke in whispers. Kane looked like the size of a hummer. Jeff said it reminded him of a dream he had of the Dragon King.

Sindel approached us and tried to find the wording. "Uh… he over ate" she began to say.

"That's a no brainer, but why is everyone so worried?" I asked.

She let out a sigh. "He over ate what he was intending for his children… they don't need that much from him… so those swine are stuck until the children are born and nursed… until that happens, he will not digest any of them in his stomach"

This was bad… Sindel broke the news to Kane who was shocked and rather disturbed by his own actions. "Great… just great" he muttered as the beasts were just starting to now get very slight movement and rumbling in his stomach. Kane's gut started to hurt then and there. "I can't move," He growled lowly as he tried to rub his sore stomach... he couldn't reach it all that well.

"I should get your wife," I said.

"NO! She can't see me, not like this"

"Kane, she's going to see you soon enough, get it over with now" said Jeff. He reluctantly agreed. Jeff left and soon returned with Kane's wife Melissa. The moment her eyes came on him, she was speechless… Utterly speechless.

She drifted to him… and soon sat next to Kane. "I'm sorry… I…" he began to speak, but she just pulled him into her arms and purred. Stunning him! What happened next I didn't fully expect. She found his pouch and tucked herself into it! "Melissa… wait… you may not want to!" Kane called, but he couldn't reach her.

Sindel look on curiously. "I didn't consider that option…" She muttered to herself.

"What option?" I asked.

"You will see by morning, all of you. For now get some sleep. Jeff, I don't believe we will be needing your assistance any longer, but feel free to stay to finish your art"

Jeff accepted the offer, as we stayed overnight. We were given beds, and a nice room to stay in. I looked over the court, where Jeff and I could see Kane if he needed assistance. Luckily he found the will to sleep. I wondered what Sindel was referring to from earlier today?

Anyway I slept quite nicely, by morning, I went to see Kane… who was doing remarkably well! He looked better than before. He still asleep though, cautiously I put my ear to his stomach… nothing. Not a sound or scream came from him. "I'm not the one that gets pregnant Matt"

Pulling away, Kane was up and had a smirk on his face from his own joke. He stretched as he found himself remarkably flexible and able to move, yet he grew worried. "Where's my wife?" he asked.

Princess Kitana and Sindel came in from another part of the court; they were holding Melissa up and eased her onto the ground. My God she looked really pregnant! Kane too was shocked! "How… did… she get so… 'big'… so fast?" I asked.

Sindel explained. "She fed off of her husband, he had more than enough milk made she took enough from him so his stomach could process the other swine. In return it helped her prepare for her children… she was very hungry this morning, I found her in the prison. She ate everything!" Wait… milk? I don't think I am going to touch that one…

"What do you keep in the prisons?" I asked. Something tells me I didn't want to know.

"Centaurs, Onis… Ogres in mortal terms, Demonic creatures we call Behemoths. They are usually creatures of your world… just much larger and demonic" Kitana explained.

"And she ate them all?" I asked.

"Not a soul was left… and she was one satisfied dragon. I am rather surprised though; once the beasts were consumed… they were instantly digested! She is almost ready" Sindel announced. I saw Melissa's tummy getting kicked by little feet, it moved just slightly… but it was beautiful… not like the swine. Kane's hand reached over as he touched his wife's belly, he smiled as he felt his hand get kicked off.

"So when will she be ready?" I asked.

"She needs one final meal… and then she must wait a few days… dragons are born quickly if there is plenty of food," Kitana explained. "But since our realm has been purged… we need to seek another source"

Her stomach rumbled oddly, I didn't like the sound of that. Kane sat himself up slowly and tried to get to his feet. "I'll go look," he announced.

"You keep your red ass down. You're in no shape to go. I will!" I told him, taking charge was rather cool! Kane nodded to me as I teleported back to Earth Realm… another cool feature.

Scouring up and down the halls, I looked for Kahn. I begged him to tell me of a realm in need of a dragon. Sadly none was to be found. "I can give you the last one that cancelled on us. Dave is taking one out at another place," he said. Knowing Batista, that beast is consumed and being stomached as we speak now.

"Anyplace" I begged.

He took me there himself, and then soon left me be. The place was much like the others, strong built houses and a castle to overlook everything. I knew my best bet was the castle.

Running as fast as I could, I searched out the leader. But I heard something odd… a moaning… a painful one that I was all too familiar with! I had to be quiet as I found a hidden room, inside was a large swine, yet the moans were just louder than ever. "You call yourselves dragons! I have hard of a one who ate everything that took two dragons to do… and you aren't even going to try and eat the last two!"

"We're full damn it!"

"Please… no more!"

I… I knew those voices… it couldn't be though… could it? I had to get a closer look; turning into my inner beast I did learn one trick… I can go invisible! I got a closer look in the room; lying belly up was Triple H and Chris Jericho! Hunter slowly got himself upward as he tried to defend himself and Chris. "We're not real dragons ok! We were forced into it! We can't eat anymore… they aren't even able to move around in my gut so get off our backs!" he yelled.

Chris was in tears; he couldn't contain any more in his stomach either. Chris tried to wrap his arms around himself to restrain the movement, but it wasn't enough… God… I know how he feels… I've been there… more than twice! Yet two big swine remained in chains. They laughed and mocked Hunter and Chris… I was stunned to see Vince with them!

"We had an agreement Hunter, you know a dragon keeps to their word!" Such a tone would be worthy of his heel self… but… that didn't sound like the Vince I knew. I waited for him to leave with the realm's rulers. The remaining swine laughed down at Hunter and Chris.

"Pathetic creatures" One was close enough to kick Jericho in the stomach. I had it then and there. Appearing before the beasts, I smiled.

"No one does that to my friends" I growled. The swine quickly changed their tune to see a dragon with an empty stomach. "We didn't mean it… honest kind, honorable sir," they pleaded.

"Matt? Oh thank God Matt! Has Kane found a cure for us?" cried Hunter.

"Cure? He doesn't even know what happened to you!" I told them.

"Vince lied to us… That son of a bitch!" moaned Hunter. "Matt, please help us!"

"I will, but I got to help Kane's wife…you two will be ok if I get these two out? I will come back for you I swear!" I asked.

They nodded their heads as I broke the chains of the beasts and quickly got them back to Edenia. They did try and strike me the moment we got there; I was thrown to the ground as they shattered their shackles. "FREEDOM!" One cheered, however neither saw Melissa lingering behind them. She grabbed the one who cheered for his moment of bliss before swallowing him whole. His companion was stunned to see his once friend slide in her belly… only to quickly vanished in her.

"What… what happened to him?" it asked.

"Why not find out?" I smirked and tossed him to her. She ate him too; I was stunned as to how fast the swine were digested. The moment they were in her stomach, it shrunk to nothing… and her baby belly grew just slightly. She let out a yawn and passed out! I caught her just in time much to Kane's relief.

"I'll be right back, I have to save some friends!" I called. I lay Melissa down next to Kane as I went back to the realm, rushing into the room I called for Hunter and Jericho… but… they were already gone…


	14. Chapter 14 Confessions

Chapter 14- Confessions- Randy

Raw… it was time to get these creatures the hell out of our arena! I started off the show, standing in my Scorpion armor. I am the world champion right now, but I am not here as the Orton asshole. "Hunter… Chris… I suggest you get out here right now… and answer me… I know you're not really Triple H and Chris Jericho…" I said aloud.

The two came out, the counterfeit Triple H looked amused. "So… the heir to Scorpion's power challenges the likes of us… We warned you don't mess with us Orton. You will have to pay the price!"

As the two came to the ring, I had Snitsky and Umaga come from behind they took out Jericho and Umaga sat on him for good measures. Snitsky bounded him up. In the distraction, I summoned my harpoon creatures; they coiled around the fake Triple H's arms and legs separately. And began to pull. "Who are you!" I demanded of the clone.

He roared in pain but still managed to say, "I am Triple H!" The creatures pulled harder, his limbs will be ripped from their sockets if he doesn't confess. It screamed a demonic cry of pain, as I pulled harder on it's limb. Drawing him closer to me, I forced the creatures to pull harder. The agony it felt must be torture!

"WHO ARE YOU!" I demanded.

"HUNTER HELMSLEY!" it yelled back.

Harder, and harder I pulled my creatures back, he screamed aloud in utter agony. "Who… are… you?" I asked one last time, this creature knows if he answers wrong… his limbs are gone!

He muttered an answer weakly. "What?" I asked.

"I'm not Triple H"

"Louder!" I ordered.

"I'M NOT TRIPLE H!" it screamed before vanishing into a burst of green fire. My attention turned to the Jericho.

"Who… are you?" I asked of it. Snitsky put a mic to its lips. It muttered incoherently at first, but once my serpent like creatures coiled around his limbs it confessed it wasn't Chris Jericho. I didn't have to torment it! That one too vanished in a burst of green fire… I had hoped if the clones are gone, the real ones return… there was no sign of them. However my actions brought out Vince McMahon.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he demanded of me. "You ruined everything! EVERYTHING!" he growled. "I had a good thing going here…"

"At what price McMahon? Where are the real ones? Where are Triple H and Chris Jericho?" I demanded of him.

There was an evil look in his eye. "Only I know where they are and where they are going… not you… or anyone else here… I alone control them… I alone know what will become of them…"

"Are you even listening to yourself!?"

Vince was off his rocker as he vanished in green smoke… like that sorcerer Kane dealt with… Vince has tapped into Quan Chi's power. I rushed to the locker room where the Undertaker waited for me. "Orton!" he called.

"We got to stop McMahon! We have to stop him!" I called.

Taker was a clam as can be… which really creeped me out! "Randy… a plan is in effect," he whispered to me.

I looked at him oddly. "How?" I asked.

"Matt arranged it. We'll get them back… I promise," he said.

I wasn't sure how fast Matt's plan could be put into action, all that I knew was I hope and pray it works!


	15. Chapter 15 The missing Animal

Chapter 15- The missing animal- Batista

I found myself having a… let say spontaneous vacation! It happened just over a week ago, Kahn told me of a realm in great need of help. "It's do or die for this place, if no one takes it… it's going to be destroyed," he said.

Great, and I was the only dragon around! I went to this place, Kahn teleported me there. When he dropped me off I was stunned… it looked like an utter wasteland! Everything… EVERYTHING was dead! That was until a woman approached me. She covered her face from the sand and looked to me with tears in her eyes. "You came… thank the gods you came!" she cried.

I turned to her stunned. "What on earth happened?" I asked.

"We have one swine… a very determined one," she said and her voice trailed off. "It ate everything, and won't stop until it's gone… We should have asked for help sooner, but no one knew dragons lived… until Raiden came"

"What will happen after I get rid of this pig for you?" I asked.

"Legend says the ground will come back to life and our world will be whole again… but… we don't know for certain. I am nearly the last of my people… we have hidden ourselves here with what little we have."

Something tells me I am doing this without the honey trick. The earth soon began to shake under our feet. She gasped in shock. "It comes!"

The swine moved fast as it came into the village, its strength alone was something to behold! It stood as tall as I did, but was clearly three times the size I was! "Oh crap," I muttered lowly to myself.

The swine grinned at the sight of me. "I wondered when a dragon would come! Too bad your kind didn't remain dead!"

"You got some nerve pork chop!" I snapped back.

It seemed like one of those corny westerns where they have the face off at high noon. I swore I saw a tumbleweed blow pass us. The young woman took cover as I charged at the beast. I knew what I had to do… just didn't know how the hell I was going to go about doing it! Blow for blow we match, I was able to tear it's armor off as he managed to knock me down a few times. I had to think of a way to get this creature… I had to catch it off guard somehow… My chance came when I found myself in a lock up with the beast. "You're strong," it grunted.

"Yeah… and your lunch!" I snapped back. I engulfed its head and just managed to get my jaw around his shoulders… slowly I began to swallow from there, damn swines and their pride in girth! It tried to kick out of my mouth, pushing its legs against me and trying to pry itself from my jaw. But I quickly put an end to that… I took a deeper gulp and got a large portion of his gut in… his legs began to dangle but it was too big to lift off the ground just yet… I bided my and as it slowly… slithered down my gullet…

Later…

Legends were true, much to my surprise. It took two long… grueling and painful hours… but I did it… I managed to swallow the ham ball! Once it was in my stomach, grass began to grow; everything reverted back to how it should be. People appeared out of nowhere… yeah… I'm still trying to figure that one out myself. But I got to say; these people knew how to celebrate! I was lifted off my feet… wow… these people are strong! And placed onto a bed. They began to toss flowers into the flat bed as the women climbed up and decorated me in garlands. What the hell, when in Rome right? I tried to enjoy myself despite the pain in my gut.

The swine wasn't taking this defeat every easily, it tossed and tuned as it kept pushing up against my stomach and screaming to be released. "Release me you fowl dragon! I will escape!" Yet my gut rumbled after that one, the more he moved around the louder my stomach became. The people quickly took notice of my discomfort and my very active and mobile belly. I still ain't getting use to the squirming and churning in there. I tried to hold down my stomach as the swine moved about, but he wasn't going to settle down any time soon.

"Dragon, what can we do to ease your pain?" the woman asked of me.

"Do you have honey?" I asked.

"What is that?" they questioned.

"The stuff bees make… the gold thick liquid" I explained, damn I never though I would have to explain the concept of honey to them!

The women knew what I was saying; they left and returned with buckets full of the stuff! "How the hell can you get this so quickly?" I asked.

"Some secrets are best kept secret," the woman said. I only shrugged and began to down the honey, it's much sweeter than home, and found myself drinking gallons upon gallons of the stuff! My stomach grew soft and rather squishy looking… I ain't going to get use to this either! I was so full afterwards my gut stopped aching and I found myself asleep on the flowers, the people still celebrated me as garlands of flowers around my neck and my stomach for some reason, but what the hell. Why not huh?

I don't know about you, but I think I am starting to like this line of work!


	16. Chapter 16 The Final Job

Chapter 16- The final job- Jericho.

Hours I spent trashing at the door and the walls, anything to make noise to be noticed, but nothing came of it. It's been four days since the last job Hunter and I had… it's been four days since we saw Matt… I think, we've lost concept of time. "What is taking him so long? He promised," I muttered.

"Matt knew where we were because he followed the paper trail… he doesn't know Vince has us cooped up here Jericho…" Hunter growled lowly. "When I see that clone of mine I am going to rip him a new one… if he touched my wife or my child…" he trailed off as he clenched his fists bitterly.

I felt the same way, that bastard has probably kissed my wife, hugged my children, pretending to be their father when the real one is cooped up here… to clear any confusion that's me. "I'm going to kick McMahon so hard is grandkids are going to feel it!" I hissed.

"HEY!" roared Hunter.

"Sorry, wrong expression"

We had kept ourselves sane by talking about our families, our greatest moments of our careers and favorite matches. But I was getting stir crazy… I needed to get out of here! Our stomach have been full and overfilled many times over, luckily we haven't been hungry as of late, but I worried. The jobs are getting harder and harder, it's more work for two dragons alone. But Hunter and I endured, we knew if Vince figured there was another dragon needed he will go out of his way to make one. We couldn't let him do it, so we sucked it up and did the best we could.

"Chris… will we get out?" Hunter asked of me. "I… I'm starting to think we won't"

"Don't say that man, you got a wife and another kid on the way. Never say that!" I ordered him. Yeah… I ordered Triple H around. "I just want to know what the hell is with Vince…"

"He hasn't been the same since he took that pendent from Kahn"

"What pendent?" I asked.

Hunter described a medallion Vince kept with him at all times, it was a large yin yang symbol and it had always been in his possession. "He just started to carry it around with him…"

"How long ago?" I asked.

Hunter didn't know, he and I both lost the concept of time here. We didn't know how long it's been or how much longer it will be. But something told me to prepare myself.

We were sleeping when Vince returned. He was beaming. "I got good news! We got another job!" he announced.

"No more" Hunter growled. "We're not doing it!"

Vince only smiled. "How many times have you told me that and yet you do it anyways?" he asked with a smirk. "We're going to a realm infested. We are being offered triple the money… think of it, triple your body weight and triple the wealth"

"We'll die!" I snapped back.

"We'll see, come on up, up! Get going" he called as a portal was made. I was beginning to dread this.

We found ourselves in a quiet castle court, it... smelt oddly familiar here. Yeah, I can taste smells with my fork tongue! Creepy I know!

We were soon approached my a man… I think… his whole body was aglow as his eyes had an eerie green light coming from them. He looked us both over and then Vince. "My dragons?" he asked.

"Yes indeed, the pay is triple right?" Vince questioned.

"Indeed, Triple their intake, triple the payment," it said.

"Hunter, if I don't make it out alive, tell my wife I died a sexy beast and had a love for her with no bounds or limits!" I whispered as we walked.

"Tell mine her dad's an asshole," he muttered back.

"Fair enough"

We were told to wait in the court for our meals. Vince pulled out his medallion and grinned evilly to it… that was until it was snatched out of his hands! Standing behind him… Oh God, I have never been happier to see him! Kane!

"Kane! What… what are you doing here?" Vince demanded, bewildered to say the least he had just been had.

"My kids were born here…" he growled as he crushed the medallion in his hand. I watched a green energy force out of McMahon's body as he passed out before us. Kane threw the torn metal to the ground before he turned to us. "You two ok?" he asked.

"Oh thank God!" was all I could say.

"Kids?" Hunter asked. Yeah… I was confused about that too. Kane had kids?

He opened his pouch and showed off his newborns. There were four of them, each sleeping against him and cuddling into his belly. "That's why Matt took the swines!" Hunter grinned.

"Not for me… for my wife" he explained. His attention turned to Vince. "Now… how do we make this right for you two?"

There was an evil grin on Hunter's face. "Can you cast a temporary spell on people to… change form?" he questioned.

Kane knew his idea and said it was plausible, revenge is a best dish served cold… in our case… Raw and still squirming!


	17. Chapter 17 stability END

Chapter 17- Finally stability!- Matt

The locker room had returned to normal for the time being… the longest it's been for a while anyway! Edge had never turned back into a dragon and learned of a way to get his normal animality back, he was more than willing to swap for it. I on the other hand had a quick little job to do at a realm. Just two swine to deal with and returned with a full belly.

Edge sneered at me when I lay with great contentment against the wall, patting my stomach for a job well done. "You guys are sick!" he sneered to me. "Just sick! Eating things whole and alive!" The look of disgust grew worst when he saw my stomach moving about and moaning loudly, when the pigs started screaming I thought he was going to throw up!

"Would you prefer blood and chunky?" I asked back. My stomach jiggled just to that comment… no wait that was the swine moving about. "Besides it was good pay, I got more gold and jewels to add to my little collection" I grinned. I had begun to collect exotic stones just for the pure hell of it. I must admit it's a growing one! As well as helping Jeff getting his house rebuilt.

Edge only rolled his eyes at me. Dave returned as well. He was covered in flowers from heat to toe; his horns were laced with them as his tail had a string coiled around with the delicate plants. There were even garlands around his full gut! "See, Dave got nothing!" Edge announced.

"What do you mean I got nothing? Do you know what these are?" he demanded of Edge. Dave was covered in exotic flowers, not seen on earth. The seeds alone would be worth thousands of dollars for those who collect exotic plants. Just as Dave showed off his flowers, JBL walked by and froze. He stared at Batista the longest time.

"Where the hell did you get those? Doesn't matter I want one!" he said. Bradshaw has a green thumb.

"Ah the millionaire wants a plant named after him… Let's talk" Dave grinned. As he and JBL walked away speaking of 'negotiations'

Edge couldn't wrap his head around it; he stared at me and tried to utter a single sentence. None came. "See, Dragons are celebrated" I smirked. Patting my stomach proudly to Edge I grinned and said "The fuller the belly the better the payoff" and man, was I full! Rubbing my stomach contently I found myself purring happily to a full stomach, good pay and I have even gotten some enjoyment at the squirming swine in my belly.

"It's not worth it," he muttered and walked away. I on the other hand had to get off my ass to check up on something. Hunter and Chris had returned back to normal and were exacting their revenge. They walked the halls with a smirk as I walked past Vince.

"Hey Vince!" I called; he turned to me as his eyes gave off a radiating green glow. Hunter and Chris grinned to it.

"Not all dark souls are intentionally dark or evil" Hunter explained. "So… who wants to go check on dad? I mean… Mr. McMahon?" he questioned with an evil grin.

Chris was already jumping up and down with excitement. I followed them to a locker room, a spell had been casted on the door, and not everyone can go into it. However we were allow, dragons only. The moment we walked in I couldn't help but smirk. Hunter went over and nudged his father in law. "Hey Vince… how are we today? Full? Or fuller?" he asked.

McMahon was a gray dragon; his gut was large and squirmed greatly. "Make it stop!" he pleaded.

"And how many times did we ask you that same question?" demanded Chris Jericho. "Replace us with clones and force us to do this!"

"I was possessed!" Vince snapped back.

"No you weren't. You were greedy and LET the power corrupt you. We were still getting through to you DAD. But no, you were in for the money… so… you can make it the way you forced us to. Kane saw to that and has a list of places to go to. But they'll go easy on you at first" Hunter smirked.

We walked out of the room, I almost felt bad for Vince. "How long is he going to have to do that?" I asked.

"The same length of time we were stuck like that… which I don't know how long that was," Hunter explained. "You take it easy ok Hardy boy… go easy on the pig and have a salad…" he smirked before walking away.

I doubt our locker room would ever be the same, well… I don't think it ever has! Anyway, I suppose that brings us to the end for now.

Oh I should mention about Kane's newborns. Three girls and a boy, all healthy and growing strong and fast, but… the boy seems familiar to me. He has that twinkle in his eyes of mischief, one Kane recognized and amazingly enough everyone else who saw him too pegged it right away. Chris Jericho was in particular about it, I remember when he held him for the first time and saw it.

"He has that look… the same one Owen Hart did when he was up to no good… he has his eyes" Taker said aloud one day.

Kane agreed he did, his wife feel in love with the name. "Owen… it suits him"

"Owen it is" Kane announced proudly.

Well the name suited him perfectly as the girls were named too. Sonja, Ember and Sela.

We all bonded with them… for some reason the kids are always attached to me… then again I always seem to play with them on a full stomach. They climb up and shake as my gut rumbles… they seem to enjoy it.

But really… there's something about Owen… but I can't quite put my finger one it…

THE END.

Author's note…. Actually it's continued into the final story. Broken wings. :p


End file.
